


coming home

by wiiirt



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiiirt/pseuds/wiiirt
Summary: ryujin had a long day. fortunately, there is nothing that coming home cannot fix.
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Shin Ryujin
Kudos: 42





	coming home

ryujin drives her car in a stagnant 45 kmph. she swears she wants to go home as fast as a lightning strike, but everything on her shoulder feels heavy. she doesn’t have the energy to even drive carefully with her foot stepping on the accelerator deeper than she is now. so, it is better to drive slow, at least she is trying to practice safe driving.

her whole day feels like getting stuck in a very bad traffic jam with countless car horns screaming from every direction possible. you barely can do anything about the situation, but of course there’s always... Always people that chose to worsen the situation by being loud with words no one actually cares about. 

the last time ryujin checked, she is sure her colleagues are all grown ups and even older than her, but they all have some serious issues. if anything, they are all just a walking monkey doll with cymbals. nothing but loud, annoying, and somehow... creepy. ryujin loves her job, but having that kind of colleagues is too much for her sometimes. now, she is just grateful she got through the day.

until a car honks at her because she is probably going too slow for their own liking. ryujin clicks her tongue and took a glance at her rear mirror. she rolled her eyes, then letting the said car drive past her. ryujin clench her stirring wheel a bit harder than she should and let out a sigh. god knows how many times have she done that today. 

what’s with being tired and letting out a sigh like it would make anything better? ryujin can not answer that and she has grown tired for letting out a sigh for the nth time.

she could really use a good cry now. she is just too tired for everything and badly need a release. then she blinks and realize her car is already in a familiar intersection, meaning her apartment is just somewhere around the corner of the road.

she sighs again, but now she ends it with a light smile. trying to ease her up and just.. forget about the day. 

-

the friendly beeps when ryujin opened the door of her flat just slowly loosen up everything. ah.. wait. this is not just her flat. its her home.

“i’m home,” ryujin silently said, no one barely hears anything. but someone heard it anyway. 

“welcome home!” a pretty face with beautiful long hair pops up from behind the kitchen counter, “i’ll be there in a sec!”

“it’s okay. take your time.” ryujin chuckles weakly, her fatigue can’t lie. she put down her bag and lay on her stomach on the couch. she slowly closed her eyes unconsciously while listening to the footsteps coming to approach her. the girl from the kitchen sit beside ryujin, but on the floor, just so she can easily saw ryujin’s face that is almost buried by the brown leather that is the couch.

ryujin feels a soft hand cupping her cheek and tucking her hair behind her ear. it is a simple gesture but she can already feel the outstanding comfort it gave her. an affirmation that she is home now.

“rough day at work?” the other girl softly asked. more affirmation that she is really home now.

ryujin slowly nods.

“wanna talk about it?”

she shook her head, “i want to hear yours. how’s the kids?” she finally opened her eyes again and met the others’ pair.

the girl’s lips curled up and made her face looks so beautiful, it looks like a sun.

“it really looks like you’re working in a heaven, jisu-ya.”

jisu laughs, “no. i just happen to have the best kids in class or maybe i’m just a very good kindergarten teacher for these little kids who barely know anything but the urge to chew their crayons and talk in gibberish.” she sticks her tongue out, looking so proud of her own praise for her own self.

“it’s the latter,” ryujin grins, “it’s because you are the best kindergarten teacher ever exist.”

jisu playfully hit ryujin’s shoulders, “shut up. you know i’ll be embarrassed if you are the one who compliments me.”

ryujin scrunch her nose, “you are so in love with me.”

jisu’s cheeks warms up but she rolls her eyes, pretending that never happened and go on to talk about her day, “so today in the kindergarten, someone asked me, do cows, goats, and sheeps ever got into a fight because they both eat grass?”

ryujin raises her eyebrow and the sound of their laughter fills up the living room.

jisu continues on her rambles about everything that goes on her day with so many expressions on her face that made ryujin can’t help but smile and feel warm inside. her long tiring day feels like it was left on the doorstep.

ryujin fondly stares in jisu’s excitement that is painted all across her face. this is nothing new to her, but the whole mess she just gone throughout the day makes everything feels better. she feels like she is living in this moment, in this exact part of her day, her favorite one. the day might be so rough before but coming home after a long day just wash it all off down the drain. 

coming home while feeling happy might be the thing she always want to experience, but coming home with a heavy shoulder, just to realize that she is grateful of her life the moment she walks into her home, its just priceless. 

jisu, finally snapped out from her excitement, meet ryujin’s fond eyes and whisker dimples, “wh- what? why are you looking at me like that? is there anything on my face?” 

ryujin laughs, everything on her face basically resembles a beautiful illuminating crescent moon.

jisu pouts, “what?! are you making fun of me?”

“of course not,” ryujin shook her head and pat jisu’s head, “it’s just... i love coming home to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> writing this while trying to sleep at 2 am but now its 4 am and i’m posting this on ao3. its not my fault that my brain choose to make a scenario about this before i could fall asleep and now i’m sad because i’ll never have someone i’ll come home to [heart: broken]
> 
> anyways! thank u for reading i hope u like it :) leave something maybe?
> 
> curiouscat.me/eskopimina


End file.
